King Edan Vyria
King Edan Vyria is the current ruler of the Empire of Arvaros. He was born in 470 AR and is currently 52 years of age. He is known for controversially marrying a Tylian princess which allied two historically hostile nations. Edan is half Talori on his maternal side. Narrative 487 AR - The Death of King Deran Vyria I “Your story is one no one will tell. I am ashamed to call you my heir.” Edan looked at his feet. He heard his father’s words, but quickly wished he had not. They came as no surprise to him; his brother was the favourite. Far better at riding, fighting and most likely, he feared, ruling. Younger brother Devan was making father proud, still a boy of only 15, yet Edan was cursed with the burden of responsibility, haunted by his royal lineage. Maybe father was right, he thought, maybe I deserve this. Finally the groan of the heavy chamber door broke the terrible silence. The King’s squire entered, announcing. “Your horse and bow are ready, your Grace.’ The king looked down, dejected at his son. “We will speak no more of this,” he commanded, as they left for the day’s hunt, before adding; “Perhaps we can make a man of you yet.” Edan was never good with a bow, especially with all these distractions clouding his mind and ruining his aim. His father had already shot two rabbits for supper, while Edan was left retrieving his missed arrows after each failed shot. He thought of his brother, how he would have captured a deer or a boar by now, how he would have expertly shot, skinned and butchered it expertly in the proud gaze of father. Edan also thought of Esmeralda, daughter of the king of their rivals, Tylia. Father saw her as an enemy diplomat, a bargaining piece between two warring nations. Edan saw her as an innocent girl who wanted no part in this war. A girl with deep brown eyes and hair black as the night. A girl with a merciful smile and a kind heart. A girl whom he loved. Father would never let them be together, lest he disgrace the family name. A name built on conquest and strength, not on love. “You fool! You let it get away!” The king erupted. Edan realised he must have been daydreaming. What had I allowed escape? A deer? A boar? How could my thoughts be an escape one moment, and a prison the next? “You could have provided us with venison for supper, provided for your family like a man should,” Edan’s father ranted. “What will you tell your mother-” His words were cut short as his horse violently reared on its hind legs in terror. The unmistakable snarl of a wolf rippled through the heavy forest air as Edan turned to see his father savaged before his eyes. Edan raised his hunting bow and loosed an arrow toward the beast. It struck the wolf hard in the shoulder, knocking it off his father. The creature hobbled away, whimpering into the forest leaving a trail of blood as it went. Edan dismounted his horse and ran towards the king, falling to his side. The wounds were deep; a weeping gash in his neck. It was too late to save his father now. As King Deran Vyria I breathed his last, Edan did nothing but stare. He thought of Esmeralda. Category:Characters